My everything
by Mika-sama
Summary: Some non-productive romancy fluff for you! I+S just read kay? kay!


A.N. Hiyas, just a short little Ficcy about Irvine and Selphie. I do not own FF8 or the power of love.  
  
~ Whispers in the morning of lovers sleepless night. ~  
  
Selphie smile as Irvine pulled her closer, neither of them wanted to move from that spot. The bed was so warm and comfortable. She wanted to stay there forever, to never move. She wanted just to lie there in his arms, to feel his love forever.  
  
~ Is rolling like thunder now, as I look in your eyes. ~  
  
Irvine pulled Selphie closer, thinking of how wonder full she was. She was so tentative and in tune with him. No one knew how to reach his heart the way she did. Like when they had finally danced.  
  
~I hold on to your body and feel each move you make. ~  
  
He finally got the nerve, and now they were dancing. Waltzing, right away she just knew how to step and when to turn. Instinctively they danced never missing a beat. When the music changed to a slow dance the automatically shifted and danced on.  
  
~ Your voice is worm and tender, a love I could not forsake. ~  
  
"You dance divinely," He whispered in her ear. His breath was warm against her ear, making her sigh.  
  
~ 'Cause I am your lady and you are my man. ~  
  
She knew instinctively that he was the one. After that dance she understood that she would do anything for him. Like when.  
  
~ Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can. ~  
  
She sat down next to him watching his nearly lifeless face. Always watching. He had been in the training center when a T-rexaur had attacked. He had managed to get all of the first years out. But in doing so had left himself vulnerable to the T-Rexaur's attack. Squal had been notified of the mishap, he found Irvine lying on the ground underneath the dead T-Rexaur. How this happened only Irvine and the T-Rexaur knew.  
  
She watched and prayed and talked. She talked about everything and anything never stopping. When Irvine woke up, she cried for joy. Sense that day they were always there for each other like when.  
  
~ Lost is how I'm feeling laying in you arms. ~  
  
She had just come in a lay down with him. She just lay down and started crying. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.  
  
~ When the world outside is too much to take. ~  
  
She had just found out her best friend from Tribia, had been killed. She had been out in one of the forest around Tribia and a blue dragon had attacked. Selphie was torn apart, she didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Laugh because they had always been afraid of blue dragon, and it was so ironic. Cry because she would never see her again.  
  
~ That all ends when I'm with you. ~  
  
"Don't worry Sephie," he whispered in her ear," you'll see her again someday."  
  
When he said it she knew somehow it was true. She smiled and remembered her friend and was glad to have known her.  
  
~ Even though there may be times it seems I'm far away. ~  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Umm?"  
  
"Your mind wandered just now," He asked," Where did it go?"  
  
"I was just thinking of all that you've don for me."  
  
"Umm," He nuzzled her cheek," How I love you."  
  
~ Never wonder where I am 'cause I am always by your side. ~  
  
"You'll never have to worry about me," She replied.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm always yours," She said," Will always be yours."  
  
"And, I am always yours." He replied," God, how I love you."  
  
~ 'Cause I am your lady and you are my man. ~  
  
"I love you so much selphie," He said pulling her closer," Words can't even began to describe it. It would take eternity."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Never leave me."  
  
~ Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can. ~  
  
"Don't worry," She replied," as long as you love me, I'll always be with you."  
  
"Selphie."  
  
~ We're heading for something somewhere I've never been. ~  
  
She would never forget the day he finally asked her. She had been out with Rinao and Quisty. All of the sudden Irvine had come out of a store, bending on one knee he asked:  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Of course she said yes.  
  
~ Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn of the power of love. ~  
  
She had been so scared, trembling. So frightened that he would pull out at the last minute. Decide he didn't want to marry her. This was new to her, very new but she was ready to learn. Ready to marry him.  
  
~ Sound of your heart beating made it all clear. ~  
  
She lay there in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. And, she knew, as long as she had him everything would be fine.  
  
~ Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on is light years away. ~  
  
He pulled her closer, taking in her warmth. He knew, as long he had her he could do anything.  
  
~ 'Cause I am your lady and you are my man. ~  
  
We'll have each other forever right?"  
  
~ Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can. ~  
  
"Of course," She answered," We'll always be together."  
  
~ We're heading for something somewhere I've never been. ~  
  
Had never felt like this before. His every fiber told him he was home. He was whole now, now and forever.  
  
~ Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn of the power of love. ~  
  
"You're my everything," They said together, and both knew it was true.  
  
~ Owari!  
  
A.N. sorry don't remember first one anyways.I plan to take over the world, I will do this by sapping all of.*loses concentration* what was I saying?.sorry I lost it.Anyways I do not own FF8 or The Power of love. I do not even know the names of the FF creators.but they created it. And Celine Dion owns the song. Just wrote this 'cause the moon striked me.  
  
TII: Don't you mean the mood struck you?  
  
M: yeah whatever. Buhbyes! Ow yeah please R+R 


End file.
